Memories: Birth of the Reaper
by VigoryGangsten
Summary: Memories: Birth of the Reaper depicts the early life of Katherine Rayne, the illegitimate daughter of Gabriel Rorke and a married Army soldier. Through the early military training, intense custody battles, physical abuse, the hardships of becoming a teen, depression, death and turmoil, Katherine's life is a rollercoaster until July 7, 2018, when ODIN changed the face of America.
1. Disclaimer

Before I begin...

 ** **I do not own any of the**** ** **canon**** ** **Call of Duty: Ghosts plot, factions [**** ** _ **Ghosts, Federation**_** ** **], characters [**** ** _ **ex. Gabriel Rorke, Elias Walker, Logan Walker, David Walker, etc.**_** ** **] and misc. All credit and copyrights belong to Activision, Treyarch and the other developing studios.****

 ** **I solely claim my OCs [**** ** _ **Katherine Rayne/Ramona Saltar, Adrian Saltar, Brian Rorke, Tracy Valencia, etc.**_** ** **], and the**** ** **non-canon**** ** **plot of 'Memories: Birth of the Reaper', which leads up to the start of the actual Call of Duty: Ghosts storyline.****

This is my first ever published fanfiction since I started writing five years ago when I was thirteen but, since I've never had the courage to upload them, this has been sitting on my USB. I am a huge fan of the Call of Duty series and I've played Ghosts over on every difficulty multiple times so I know the storyline by heart which led to me going through a lot just to make this story as good as possible.

Enjoy!

P.S - Constructive criticism wanted

 ** ***Warning - Use of strong language and violence throughout story with future sexual scenes, use of drugs and alcohol****


	2. Prologue

**Trigger Warning**

*Mentioning of terrorism after: **September 11, 2001**

* * *

 **Call of Duty: Ghosts – Memories: Birth of the Reaper**

 **Prologue**

 **June 17, 2001**

 **Caracas, Venezuela**

 _"Its a girl!"_

 _"Our baby girl, she's finally here!"_

 _"Congratulations! What name will you choose for your daughter?"_

 _"Katherine Isabelle Rayne, soon to be Rorke."_

 _"No matter what happens or what you go through, me and your mother will always love you as our daughter. You are Katherine Isabelle Rayne. You will die Katherine Isabelle Rayne, no one will ever take your identity from you."_

* * *

 **August 29, 2001**

"Our baby."

Gabriel Rorke smiled as he gazed at his lover holding their sleeping two-month-old daughter.

"Yes, our baby girl."

Marisol Rayne, the married lover of Gabriel, a U.S Marine Corps Captain met his eyes, reciprocating his loving gaze and kissed his lips.

* * *

 _Marisol, a U.S Army First Lieutenant reveled in the product of her six-year affair with Gabriel also knowing that if they were to be discovered it would cost both of their careers._

 _The wife of Adrian Saltar, an Army Second Lieutenant for 11 years, the forbidden affair between the officers began after Adrian introduced his best friend, Gabriel Rorke to his wife, not knowing an instant attraction would occur between his 30-year-old wife and 25-year-old brother-in-arms._

 _Sneaking around behind Adrian's back to continue the illicit affair was not difficult as Adrian's love for the battlefield kept him away from home which eventually drew Marisol to the man who was entrusted in the safety of Marisol and her sons: Gabriel Rorke._

 _Especially after Marisol was stationed in her home country of Venezuela, leaving her sons with Adrian's family, it was a perfect scenario for Gabriel and her to freely continue their relationship as he was inactive duty._

 _What started as a relationship revolving around lust gradually expanded its borders, growing into an romantic affair where being separated made their desires to be near each other grow more intense by the second._

 _"Why couldn't you have come into my life sooner? Donde estabas cuando te necesitabas?" Marisol said to Gabriel eight months into the affair._

 _"Lo siento, mi amor. I wish I could've stolen your heart sooner." Gabriel envied Adrian for having Marisol and hated him for not cherishing the beautiful dark-haired Latina._

 _With the intense love the two soldiers had for each other, it was inevitable a regrettable mistake would occur but, in June 1997 when their first son was born and in June 2001 when their daughter was born, guilt, regret and fear was the last thing on their minds._

* * *

"What do you want for our baby girl, Gabriel?" Marisol questioned her lover as she softly stroked the sleeping infant's dark hair.

Shifting slightly in his seat and putting his arm around Marisol's shoulders, "Just like her big brother, Brian. I would like to see her follow in our footsteps. Become a strong, independent and powerful woman just like her mother. Whether in the military or civilian world, I want her to be known as that woman you can't mess with and get away with," Gabriel gently grasped the infant's tiny hand with his fingers.

"Katherine Isabelle Rayne, you will become our best creation."

* * *

 **September 11, 2001**

The Caracas suburbs outside the Las Boyas Naval Air Station was quiet the morning of Tuesday September 11.

Marisol began making formula for three-month-old Katherine as Gabriel slept in. She had ended a call with Gabriel's mother, Tara, who had guardianship of Brian in Seattle, Washington.

Marisol called Tara everyday - whenever possible - to speak to her son, just waiting until the next time she will be able to see Brian again, who just turned four years old. The last time her son was with her and Gabriel was on his birthday when he blew out the candles on his cake, right before Marisol was rushed to the hospital to give birth to Katherine.

It was the perfect life she preferred then staying home with a husband who she saw twice a year. Marisol, however knew her time with Gabriel was coming to an end as Adrian would be returning home from his deployment and expecting her.

It was 8:59am when Marisol's government-issued cell phone began ringing as she held Katherine in her arms, feeding the infant the warm formula.

"Lieutenant Rayne speaking..." Sliding the phone between her shoulder and ear.

Explosions, sirens and screaming came from the other end of the line, confusing Marisol.

"Hello?" Marisol asked suspiciously and suddenly fearful.

"Marisol?!" It was her father and commanding officer, U.S Army Chief Warrant Officer Julio Romelia.

"Papa?! What's-"

"They did it!"

"They did what? Papa-"

"They fucking did it! Esos bastardos furtivos!"

"Papa?!" Marisol was very concerned, raising her voice into the small phone.

"Turn on your tele! They hit the towers!"

A wave of confusion came over Marisol until she realized her father, who was stationed in New York was talking about.

Her eyes grew as she let her phone slide from her shoulder and onto the mosaic floor. Marisol rushed into the small living room of her childhood home and quickly turned on the television to Channel 2.

"Another plane has just flew into the South Tower!"

Marisol watched in shock and disbelief watching the live broadcast of the terrorist attack in New York while bottle-feeding Katherine.

"Gabriel! Gabriel! Oh my god!" Tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the heart-wrenching scene take place.

Gabriel sped into their small living room, dressed in his camouflage and combat gear, "I know, I know! I just got a call, I'm on the next fighter in five minutes!"

He rushed over to Marisol, grasped her cheeks and pressed a quick, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Please be careful. Please!"

"I know. I'll come back for you and Katherine."

With a gentle kiss to Katherine's dark hair, Gabriel quickly sped out of the house and to the Air Station.

Marisol continued watching the live footage from news helicopters of the World Trade Center towers burning and smoking heavily, tears rapidly streaming down and onto her hands and onto Katherine.

"Papa..."

Remembering about her father on the phone on the ground, Marisol gently laid Katherine down on the plush couch, setting the bottle on the coffee table and ran over to get her phone.

"Papa? Papa?!" Marisol cried.

The sound of screams and sirens were still on the other line.

"Yes?" Her father was panicking and by the sounds of sirens and panicked screaming it sounded as if he was at Ground Zero.

"Que estas haciendo? Where are you?"

Julio's heavy breathing also added to the mix of chaos on the other end of the line.

"Papa!? Papa answer me now!" Marisol screamed into the phone.

"I'm going to go help get people out of the building!" Julio's distressed voice broke over the line.

Intense fear and stress filled Marisol's mind as she attempted to think of something to say.

"I love you, Marisol Juliet!"

"Pap-" Marisol cried into the phone as the line went dead.

Dropping to her knees in total shock and anger that her father was going to go into the towers, Marisol was frozen. Her eyes glanced to the television and watched the thick black smoke billowing high above the towers.

Of all the action and chaos she's seen in her 14 years being in the military, this is nothing she's ever experienced. Her father had a duty to defend the United States from all threats; foreign and domestic but, this was different.

Deep in her mind, "It's a suicide mission."

* * *

Six months after the Twin Towers fell on September 11, 2001, about 3,000 people died and Chief Warrant Officer Julio Romelia was among the casualties after leading 46 people to safety before being killed when the South Tower collapsed. Cost of damage was beyond the millions but it didn't equate to how vulnerable the populace felt as a country.

Marisol fell into a deep depression after hearing her father was killed a week after the recovery began. His ranks gave her no justice or sense of relief but she couldn't abandon her daughter forever so, Marisol's mother, a retired U.S Army nurse, Esperanza Rayne stayed to help take care of Katherine after hearing about Julio's death. It affected the older woman but not as much as it destroyed Daddy's Girl, Marisol.

* * *

 **February 17, 2002**

Marisol began accepting the fact her father was never coming back and slowly moved on with her life for her and Katherine's sake.

Esperanza returned to her home in the inner-city upon Marisol's insistence.

Sitting in the living room and playing with Katherine on her play rug made Marisol feel most solace although, she missed Gabriel tremendously, who she hasn't seen since he left for D.C the day of the attack.

The doorbell ringing surprised Marisol as she got up to answer, believing that it was Gabriel before quickly remembering that he had keys to the house so, did her mother.

The rush of joy disappeared as Marisol made eye contact with the man who she grew to love as a teenager is a now a stranger appear at the door. Adrian stood on the other side of the wooden door in full view of the large window in the frame.

Opening the door, Adrian, dressed in civilian clothing held a bouquet of roses as Marisol greeted her husband. Adrian believed Marisol was still mourning her father looking at her blank face but, Marisol's blank expression was because of Adrian's appearance and not Gabriel's.

"Long time no see, sweetheart. How you holding up?" Adrian offered a small smile.

"It's been tough. Come in." Marisol wrapped her arms around her body as a layer of emotional protection.

Adrian walked into the living room and set the roses down on the coffee table, beaming when he saw Katherine on her back on her play rug.

"Oh, look at my baby girl!" Adrian scooped Katherine in his hands and cuddled her against his chest.

Marisol watched, guilt-less as Adrian coddled a child that was not a product of him and his wife but, his wife and best friend. She luckily managed to plan the night of conception perfectly along the timeline she last slept with Adrian so he was not suspicious of her pregnancy.

Adrian was intoxicated the night Marisol slept with him and wasn't able to finish leading Marisol to spend the night with Gabriel, who impregnated her, still making Adrian believe Katherine is his daughter.

He wouldn't even suspect foul play as Katherine's wavy black hair and fair skin could've came from his genes but, if he was more observant he would notice the slight resemblance between his best friend and 'daughter.'

"How's Ramona been through all of this?" Adrian referred to Katherine.

Marisol grimaced at the name, "Her name is Katherine, we've been through this."

Adrian scowled at Marisol as he softly bounced Katherine, "Stop it. Yes, we've been through this! Her name is Ramona."

Marisol was in disbelief as Adrian began bringing up the argument from when she was five months pregnant.

* * *

 **February 3, 2001**

 _"What should we name her?" Adrian asked, smiling brightly at Marisol._

 _Marisol already had this conversation with the true father of her baby and as she stroked her protruding womb, "Katherine Isabelle."_

 _Adrian was silent and when Marisol noticed his scowl she frowned._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Katherine? Don't you think that's too common? I don't like it." Adrian asked, disagreeing with the name._

 _"Really?" Marisol scowled back at Adrian._

 _The reason Marisol favored Katherine Isabelle was because Gabriel's deceased sister's name was Isabelle and Katherine came from Marisol's mother's middle name, Katerina. Marisol was honored to know that Gabriel highly appreciated Marisol using Isabelle as their daughter's middle name._

 _"We are not naming my daughter Katherine." Adrian retorted._

 _"Who the hell are you to decide? I'm the one giving birth, I'm the one carrying her! Plus you decided the names of the boys!" Marisol was even more appalled that Adrian addressed Katherine as his daughter._

 _Marisol was also infuriated that Adrian refused and insulted the name she chose for HER daughter. She wanted to come out and admit that she was not pregnant with his child but, even that would put her career at risk, especially since Adrian would want a DNA test for proof._

 _"Everything has to go your way doesn't it? Her name is Katherine Isabelle and it is final! That is an order, Second Lieutenant." Marisol stood her ground, glaring Adrian down bringing rank into the argument._

 _Angered by Marisol's stubbornness and how she flaunted her higher rank, Adrian brought his hand back and swung at Marisol's face._

 _However, Marisol sensed his fury, especially from the years of violence with her abusive husband, prepared for a strike and with her reflexes, countered Adrian's strike by grabbing his arm, twisting it behind his back and kicking out his right knee, bringing him down to his knees._

 _Shocked and angered that Adrian would dare attempt to raise a hand to her in the state she was in, Marisol forcefully pulled his arm up to its breaking point, making the older man scream out in pain._

 _"Loco bastardo maldito! MY daughter's name will be Katherine Isabelle Rayne and the next time you dare attempt to fucking hit me again, you will be slapped out of her unborn life so goddamn fast your head will spin! I'm done being your punching bag, Adrian."_

* * *

"I do not want to go through this again."

"Neither do I." Marisol crossed her arms firmly against her chest as Adrian glared her down.

"My daughter's name is Ramona Angeline Saltar." Adrian said nonchalantly with a serious undertone.

"No, it's not. You weren't even here for her damn birth! How are you going to come in and begin making changes when you weren't even here during the process?"

Adrian shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care. You can't just situate on a name with my agreement."

"Yes, I can actually because Katherine is my daughter and I want you to leave now." Marisol stepped forward and took Katherine from Adrian.

Adrian was dumbfounded, "Oh, please. You don't want to start this because I promise I will win and you will never see her again."

Marisol looked up at her husband as if he just insulted her, "Are you threatening me, Adrian? Acabas de jodidamente amenazarme?!"

Adrian smirked and began walking to the front door, "What does it sound like?"

Marisol, angry but not surprised that Adrian would try and take her daughter from her, followed him out of her house.

"You're never gonna see her again! Katherine is my baby and I'll be damned if you are going to take her from me!"

* * *

 ***Translations***

 _(Spanish)_

 **Donde estabas cuando te necesitabas - Where were you when I needed you**

 **Lo siento, mi amor - I'm sorry, my love**

 **Esos bastardos furtivos - Those sneaky bastards**

 **Que estas hacienda - What are you doing**

 **Loco bastardo maldito - Crazy bastard**

 **Acabas de jodidamente amenazarme - Did you just fucking threaten me**


	3. Departure and Arrival

****Call of Duty: Ghosts – Memories: Birth of the Reaper****

 ** **Departure and Arrival****

 ** **February 20, 2011****

 ** **Caracas, Venezuela****

 ** **13:09:39****

"Stop! Stop, you can't take my baby!"

Marisol's screams cut through the air as she cried against Gabriel's arms.

Around noon, Adrian with his lawyer and a social worker arrived at Marisol's suburban home with a mission: To take Katherine from her mother with Gabriel's help.

Adrian, in a fierce custody battle over Katherine for six years with Marisol, received word that his wife was going to be deployed in Afghanistan near the end of February and has been planning on the moment to swoop in and take Katherine without resistance.

With his lawyer and a social worker from the Las Boyas base, Marisol cannot fight to keep Katherine while she is deployed.

Marisol does not have anyone else to send Katherine with as her mother died three years ago in a car accident and she cannot get in touch with her elder sister, Selena, who lives in Nevada.

Breaking down and sobbing into Gabriel's chest, Marisol fell to her knees as she couldn't do anything but watch Adrian take her and Gabriel's daughter away.

Marisol wasn't the only one fighting; Katherine, just nine-years-old attempted to fight her way back into her mother's arms out of Adrian's hold.

"Mama, no! Por favor no dejes que me lleven!" Katherine cried, reaching out to her mother.

Between Adrian pulling Katherine to the black car and Gabriel holding Marisol back, mother and daughter were mere feet from grasping each other but with the opposing forces it felt like miles were being created between them.

"Please, no! Mama!" Katherine cried as she was pulled into the sedan by Adrian, who quickly closed the door, locking the two in.

Marisol still attempted to reach her fingers out, trying to reach her daughter before she goes away but to no avail.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'll look after her to the best of my abilities. I promise." Gabriel whispered into Marisol's ear.

Marisol was shocked and deeply saddened as the black sedan drove off, Katherine's screams fading in the distance.

* * *

 ** **February 21, 2011****

 ** **San Diego, California****

 ** **09:45:29****

"We're home!"

Adrian announced as he parked his car in front of his San Diego home.

He was still beaming with success from taking Katherine from Marisol unlike Katherine who was still traumatized after the 11 hour flight from Caracas.

"I want to go home." Katherine whispered, her Spanish accent heavy but her voice was broken from hours of crying.

"We are home, Ramona!" Adrian knew Katherine was devastated from being torn from her mother but, he couldn't have his daughter hostile in his own home.

"My home is 20290 Calle San Crucoyos, Caracas, Venezuela, 10.4806 degrees north by 66.9036 degrees west and my name is Katherine."

Katherine was drilled by Gabriel and Marisol to know her basic surroundings since she started primary school.

If she was ever to become loose from her mother or Gabriel, Katherine was to know her home address and the surrounding locations in a 1 mile radius as well as Gabriel and Marisol's personal and work phone numbers.

Adrian looked at Katherine in disbelief and shock as the nine-year-old broke from her traumatic shell and snapped into a numb but, stolid state. He knew this tactic as Marisol and himself did it to Andres and Francisco at their early ages but, Adrian believed it was wrong to force a girl to follow in a militaristic line.

From that point, Adrian was determined to restart Katherine's life to free her from becoming her mother. He did not want his only daughter leading a military life.

"From now on, your name is Ramona and that is final."

* * *

 ** **February 28, 2011****

 ** **20:30:23****

"Marisol's broken. Kate was her only best friend and you took her from her mother for what? Petty revenge?" Gabriel shook his head in disappointment as he sipped his beer.

It's been a week since the incident in Caracas and Gabriel and Adrian sat on the deck of Gabriel's house, drinking beers and smoking, talking about Marisol and Katherine.

Adrian rolled his eyes and inhaled his cigarette, "Marisol will get over it. She's just overdramatic, it happened all the time and Ramona on the other hand is adjusting well."

Gabriel was stunned by the behavior of his best friend, a man known to be honest and generous and dedicated to family as well as his country. Gabriel only saw a man proud in the defeat of others and greedy for success wherever possible.

"Adrian. What's wrong with you? Why did you even take Katherine?" Gabriel emphasized his daughter's name, internally seething at the man who broke his lover's heart.

"I was going to get custody anyways. Marisol was going to get deployed regardless so, where else would Ramona go?" Adrian answered nonchalantly as he exhaled the cigarette smoke.

Gabriel's breathing increased dramatically as violent thoughts crossed his mind but he couldn't let them take over or it might reveal the affair and Katherine's true heritage.

"Adrian, this wasn't a good idea."

Adrian chuckled darkly as he crushed his cigarette into the ashtray, "A good idea? This is how I know you've been spending too much time with my wife, or else you'd be on my side! She done brainwashed you, too! Ramona needs help just how you need help and it's fine because I can help you. This is why women should stay in their place and stay out of a man's field of work. They don't do anything but get in the way."

Gabriel sensed something was wrong with Adrian's psyche long before the affair began but dismissed it as Adrian's sexist, egomaniac personality but now, Gabriel sensed that Adrian could possibly put his daughter at danger.

After Marisol confided in Gabriel about Adrian's abusive tendencies before, during and after her pregnancies, it came to him at once. Gabriel had to save his daughter somehow or Adrian would turn Katherine into someone she isn't.

Gabriel, frozen at the realization he let his daughter slip into the hands of a mentally unstable man, couldn't help but overhear Adrian's anti-women rant.

"I swear, I thought I could change Marisol when I met her but, her stubbornness made it impossible and now my own daughter could become another problem to the world. No man wants a troublesome child who will get in the way of their success! Women are supposed to be caretakers, bound to the house! Not on the battlefield, taking up space and the reason men are risking their lives, falling behind to rescue their useless asses!"

Gabriel wanted to risk it all and admit Katherine was his daughter but knew it would only create more problems than solve. However, Gabriel's selfishness spoke and thinking about his baby girl and Marisol was greater than the consequences to come.

With a burst of emotion, "Adrian! Katherine is-"

Just before the revelation, Adrian's work cell phone rang, halting Gabriel.

Adrian sighed deeply as he pulled his phone out. Looking at the screen caused a smile to grace his once evil features.

"Hold on a second, Andres is calling." Adrian stepped into Gabriel's house and answered the call.

Gabriel was extremely relieved Adrian and Marisol's eldest son called as he ran a hand through his thinning black hair. He didn't think far ahead after revealing the truth about Katherine.

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Gabriel let the burn relieve him as his mind began filling up with visions of Adrian and Katherine.

Part of Gabriel truly wishes to take Katherine from Adrian but, that would only cause legal problems on Marisol's part and possibly lead to Gabriel's incarceration. Gabriel's unconditional love for his daughter felt greater than the consequences but reality told Gabriel otherwise.

"Great news! Andres' graduation is tomorrow!" Adrian came back out and pocketed his phone.

"Cool, you going to inform Marisol?" Gabriel asked, inhaling his cigarette.

Adrian rolled his eyes and scoffed, "As if. She wasn't even here to see him off to boot camp! Ramona will be my guest to meet her brother."

Gabriel's toes clenched angrily in his boots as he heard Adrian mispronounce Katherine's name purposely. As many times as he heard Adrian call Katherine Ramona, Gabriel desired to pummel the man he called his best friend.

"What about Franny?" Gabriel asked, to get his mind off "Ramona."

"Oh, Franny is still in that six-week camp I was telling you about. I actually got to go pick him tomorrow morning from the airport before Andres' graduation. Such a coincidence." Adrian laughed as if he had not said or did nothing wrong in his life, as if he was a saint and Gabriel began to hate him for it.

"How can you take care of Katherine Isabelle when you don't even take care of Andres and Francisco?" Gabriel inquired, sipping his beer.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You had Andres babysit Franny all his life when you were deployed and when Franny was old enough, you sent him off to military school! The boy practically lived with drill sergeants and cadets his whole life!" Gabriel attempted to strike a nerve in Adrian to get him to realize taking Katherine from Marisol was a terrible idea.

"Nonsense! It was all necessary actually. It helped Andres develop independence and responsibility and for Franny it helped him jumpstart into the Army life! If I had to choose to do active duty or raise the boys over again, I'd leave them again. It was the best thing that's ever happened to them." Adrian praised himself for abandoning his own sons, something that struck a nerve within Gabriel.

"By the way, you shouldn't be ranting on me about abandoning my sons. Marisol is their mother, and where has she been the past thirteen, fourteen years?" Adrian challenged as he finished his beer.

"Unlike you, she makes time to see them. While you were away, she would stay with them for weeks before going back to her station. Marisol actually spent more time with them than you have and you can go ask the boys. Who spent the holidays and their birthdays with them? Not you." Gabriel and Adrian were glaring at each other, both challenging each other with just deadly looks.

"What about you, Mr. Father of The Year? When was the last time you seen your boy? What was his name? Oh yeah, Brian. How's Brian now?" Adrian smirked, darkly.

Gabriel let the cigarette smoke linger in his mouth, just to feel the burn of the nicotine to negate any negative remarks toward Adrian.

After exhaling, feeling slightly more calm, "Actually, Brian is moving in with me. You'd know if you were around more. Franny and Brian are actually good friends because Brian has been staying with me the past couple weekends and since the papers are complete, he will be living with me starting tomorrow."

Gabriel smirked as he knew he proved Adrian wrong but, unexpectedly, "Good news to hear! A big ol' reunion then." Adrian clapped his hands together.

Gabriel envied Adrian's resiliency to bounce back from a major fallback so quickly. Gabriel smirk fell to a forced grin, "Yeah, one big ol' fucking reunion."

* * *

At dinner later that night, it was only Adrian and Katherine, who sat across from each other at the long dining table that sat six.

Katherine refused to look up at Adrian as she ate her pasta. Since he took her away from her mother, Katherine hasn't spoke or looked in his direction. She became an independent robot in the week since her arrival, sleeping, eating, reading and working out in her bedroom.

"How many pushups can you do?" Adrian asked randomly.

The question caught Katherine off-guard as she stopped winding her fork. It was the first thing he said that caught her attention all week.

"I saw you doing them in your room when I was going to call you for breakfast today. My max last time I checked was 81 in 2 minutes." Adrian glanced up to see Katherine peeking at him through her dark bangs.

"98."

Adrian's eyes widened as he heard Katherine's low but, stern voice from across the table.

"98? In 2 minutes?" Adrian attempted to fake his astonishment because he did not wish to speak about the topic but, the fact that a nine-year-old girl could accomplish 98 pushups in 2 minutes was something to revel.

The fact that that Katherine could do more than himself and his own sons and she was still a premature child made Adrian proud she was his daughter but, it was not something he wanted his only daughter to be known for.

Katherine nodded, still peeking at Adrian through her bangs.

"What other hobbies you excel at?" Adrian was attempting to get knowledge on Katherine's activities to know what to give her and what to take away from her to take her out of the military lifestyle she was raised in.

Katherine did not respond quickly but, when she did, "Aerobic and Anaerobic exercise, swimming, sprinting. Basic training to become a special operations soldier for the most elite team in the world."

"Ah. Interesting and what is the most elite spec ops team?" Adrian inquired, tilting his head to Katherine, curious on what else Marisol has been teaching Katherine.

"Classified information." Katherine looked back down at her food and resumed eating.

Adrian was dumbfounded at the rejected question and suddenly grew irritated that a child would not answer him.

"Excuse me? Who do you-"

"I'm sorry, maybe you should go ask my mother, your superior for the answer." Katherine replied with a hint of pride from referring to her mother as Adrian's superior.

Now furious, Adrian shot up from his seat, "I am your father! Who the hell do you think you are talking to, young lady?"

"I am talking to you, Second Lieutenant Adrian Saltar. I am simply replying that I advise you to talk to your superior, my mother, First Lieutenant Marisol Rayne for the answer to that question." Katherine remained leveled and neutral while Adrian fumed from the end of the table.

As he stomped over to Katherine, she was still neutral and calm as she ate her dinner. Only one week and Adrian was beginning to regret taking Katherine. If he'd known that she was a verbally advanced woman inside a child's body, he would've left her with her mother.

"Answer the question, Ramona."

"My name is not Ramona. My name is-"

Before Katherine could answer, Adrian violently gripped the back of her neck and threw her out of her seat and onto the floor.

The young girl laid frozen on the ground curled up in the fetal position, trying to assess what just happened.

"Your name is Ramona! You are my daughter! Your mother is not here anymore!" Adrian's voice thundered through the empty house.

"Your name is not Katherine! Your name is Ramona Angeline Saltar and I will beat it into you if necessary!" Adrian grabbed Katherine's right wrist and yanked her to her feet.

"Look at me! What is your name?" Adrian stooped down a bit to level with Katherine's short stature.

"My name is... Katherine!" She cried out.

Adrian's hand went across her face, leaving a bright red handprint on her cheek.

"No, no, my dear. What is your name?" Adrian fixed Katherine to stand up again, holding onto her wrist.

"What is your name?"

Katherine swallowed in fear of getting hit again but she did not want to lose the name her mother gave to her if that was all she had left of her.

* * *

 _"No matter what happens or what you go through, me and your mother will always love you as our daughter. You are Katherine Isabelle Rayne. You will die Katherine Isabelle Rayne, no one will ever take your identity from you." Gabriel told Katherine this the day before she was taken from her mother by Adrian._

 _Katherine knows and understands that Adrian must never learn of the truth or it will cost her parents' lives._

 _Becoming a soldier presents events where you must take secrets to the grave. This is one thing Gabriel taught Katherine from a young age. Some things are left unsaid._

* * *

'I will never lose my identity.'

"Katherine."

The beatings went on the rest of the night until Adrian knocked her unconscious, something he doesn't regret and blames Katherine for.

"Your name is Ramona Angeline Saltar and you will do whatever I say because I am your father."

* * *

 ** ***Translations*****

 _(Spanish)_

 ** **Por favor no dejes que me lleven - Please do not let them take me****


End file.
